Application container technologies may enable users to deploy and execute applications in a variety of computing environments and/or on multiple computing devices. For example, an application container may allow a user to partition a single application and seamlessly transport the application from a desktop computer to a laptop or mobile device. Application containers may be useful in a variety of contexts, such as developing and testing applications and/or transporting work-related applications to personal computing systems.
Unfortunately, while increasing the usability and flexibility of certain applications, traditional application containers may also increase the risk of data leaks and other security threats. For example, conventional application container technologies may allow users to execute applications that handle sensitive information outside of the control of IT administrators and/or outside of a trusted network. As an example, an employee may utilize an application container to execute a work-related application (containing, e.g., financial records, client data, etc.) on a home computing device. In addition, a user may store an instance of an application in an application container and upload the application to a cloud-based platform that is potentially vulnerable to access by unauthorized parties. As such, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for deploying applications included in application containers.